


Negotiation

by IsisKitsune



Series: Twilight is for Sookers [21]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Morbius: The Living Vampire, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Manipulative Nick Fury, Negotiations, Phil Coulson Has the Patience of a Saint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 13:29:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18779233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: This is why Coulson hates vacations... Comes back to clean up everyone's mess





	Negotiation

Michael was tapping his foot, they had an agreement that he wouldn't discuss it until he got contact from Tony. Coulson had nodded and pulled his phone to talk to someone, a woman from the sound, telling her to get Stark to call him asap. It got to the point that Coulson was glancing around and giving him small attempts at reassuring smiles. “He might be somewhere unable to get service.”

Michael glanced at his phone, “It's your time.”

His phone lit up suddenly, sounding loud to him when it started ringing, “That should be him.”

Michael glared at the number, lifting it to his ear. “Hello.”

“Hey Dark Shadows, Hill refused to let me get back to work until I called you, what's up?”

Michael took a breath, “Tony.”

“Yeah, don't mind the number, Hill is good people.”

“Coulson is here. Wanting to make a deal.”

“What? Goddamnit Agent, you couldn't wait until I was finish with this shit?”

“You know this guy?”

“He's annoying as shit, but he's good people too.”

“I told Matt to call me when he got back to the office, you know I worry.”

He could hear Tony's chuckle, “Good call kid. Make sure you pick up when he does.”

“Will do,” Michael said as he took a relieved breath as he said he'd see him later before hanging up.

“All's well?” Coulson asked with a small smile.

“So far. Now, what did you want?”

“We seem to have a few... overzealous agents that we need some assistance with.”

Michael smirked, “They shouldn't have tried to abduct a kid.”

“In this we are in agreement,” Coulson did not look amused before that calm demeanor returned. “We have an offer for your assistance in reviving them.”

Michael crossed his arms, “Unless that includes fucking off, they can keep catching up on their sleep.”

“We would prefer not to, honestly.” Michael did not look amused, “You could be a very good asset.”

“Only deal you get, is I wake up your agents and none of you bother me again.”

Coulson looked out the ground, “Can we negotiate that under a time restraint? We would like to-”

“Make another attempt?”

“Offer a position in SHIELD.”

“I'm not a soldier, and I never will be. But I will make you an offer, leave me and mine alone or I drop every one you send my way in the foreseeable future.”

“I can't put a permanent... request like that in your file. I can only put it under time restraint.”

Michael tipped up his sunglasses, “You do, or you keep losing agents, Agent.”

He caught the blink before the soft head shake, “This is intended as a negotiation for the health of the agents that were... severely out of line.”

Michael's phone rang suddenly, he stepped back to answer it, “Yeah?”

“Good?”

“He's still here, might need a lawyer at this rate.”

“Need me to come back?”

Coulson shook his head, “A lawyer won't be necessary, Mr. Morbius.”

“Given that your organization has literally, invaded my privacy, attempted abduction and drugging me, and you're now threatening to continue stalking me? I'd say one was a necessity.”

“Michael, yes or no?” Matt's voice rang out.

“Coulson, is one needed?”

Coulson looked a touch flustered at that, soft shifting on his heels, “I can't promise no contact for the foreseeable future. I can only offer it under time constraint.”

Matt's voice growled, “How long?”

Michael locked his phone and set it in his back pocket with the mic pointed up. “What kind of time restraint?”

“I can offer 2 years. Enough time for you to get through school and possibly long enough-”

“For me to change my mind,” Michael smiled, “I won't.”

“For your impression of us to change, I hope to mend this... mess. And the Director wonders why I hate vacations,” Coulson grumbled as he shifted his feet. “The absolute longest I can offer is five years, but given your circumstance I can only offer two.”

Michael rolled his eyes, pacing a bit, catching the agent's attention and eyes as he watched him, “I'm tired, aren't you tired?”

That damn blink, Coulson's jaw even tensed before his eyes stayed closed for a moment, as if fighting a yawn, “I've been tired since returning to this... mess. Can we please find a middle ground here?”

“You know in two years it's just going to happen again.”

“Hopefully with some improved communication on our part.”

Michael tapped his foot repeatedly on the floor. Catching the man's full attention again, “Can I Sleep on it?”

Coulson's eyes blinked closed quite a bit slower than the last time before he rubbed them, “Sadly I don't see that happening. We don't have to raise the agents immediately but I need your word on this before I can leave.”

“Michael, your testing him. However you're doing it, it doesn't seem to be working. Are you willing to take the 2 years of peace from them or risk it all keeping up?”

Michael frowned as he heard Matt's whisper, “Two years, and then what?”

“As I said, renegotiation, and one would hope much better contact than the first time.”

Michael sighed, “The man that first contacted me, Fury.”

“The Director.”

Michael's fist tensed, “I ever see him... and you won't need to worry about waking him up.”

Coulson sighed, “I... I will do my best to keep him away, but given that he is the Director he has final say in all things.”

“Look how well that turned out for you.”

“You're far more civilized when handled in a civilized way, like many people are.”

“Take it, Michael, you can have some peace and we can prepare in 2 years.”

“The agents, that need waking up?”

“As I said, it doesn't have to be immediate, but I do need an answer before I leave.”

“They wake up on my terms.”

“No reprogramming.”

Michael chuckled, “I wasn't thinking along those lines, but I will remember that next time.” Coulson's lip twitched down. “Restrained, in hospital where outside parties are involved in sedation should it come to that.”

“That, sounds acceptable.”

“Where does she work?”

Michael heard Matt's response while Coulson just blinked, “Who?”

“I was trying to think where someone worked, she's good people and will make sure your agents are taken care of.”

“Ah, so, tomorrow?” Coulson was scribbling the hospital down.

“She's off tomorrow, next shift's overnight.”

“No, science fair, can't make it tomorrow. How about the next night?” Michael tipped his head toward the door, “9pm work?”

“She'll be there,” Matt's voice rang out just before he felt his phone vibrate. “The workers back?”

“I've got work to be finished, so be a nice agent and get the fuck outa my Penthouse.”

“Your friend, who do I ask for?”

“Don't worry about it, she'll find you.”

Matt was chuckling as Michael disconnected the call and picked up to get the info that his workers had returned while he hit the call button on the elevator. “You can see yourself out.”

“Thank you Mr. Morbius. I hope going forward-”

Michael rolled his eyes as he let the doors close.

Over the chatter of the workers heading back up he made out, “I can see why Stark likes him.” He grinned when he heard a loud and long yawn, “I'm fine, just jet lagged. No, everything went smoothly, no aggression just, extreme annoyance.”

 

 


End file.
